The Duel of A Century Part 1
by Bakedo no Hikage
Summary: Yu Gi Oh gets himself into a duel that will end up having either himslf die or Joey. Which one will it be?


This story is not my own idea, I do not own Yu Gi Oh. I just came up with this idea and wrote it. My friend told me I needed that. This is my first Anime Fic, so any suggestions in a review would be verymuch appreciated! Hope you like it!  
  
The Duel of A Millenium  
  
Chapter One  
  
One day after Yugi, Joey, and the entire dueling gang had grown up, a great disaster occurred. It involved a duel that would change the lives of Yugi and his friend Joey for all eternity. It involved the death of one of either one of them; their fate lied in the hands of Yu Gi Oh. At Yugi's new apartment, he and Joey were interesting their bored selves in a game of duel Monsters. They were not using the magic that created the monsters to spring up from the bowels of the cards, they were just putting cards out on a table and playing as if it were a game of Pokemon or Magic the Gathering Cards. They were performing their game on a coffee table in Yugi's great room. Yugi was about nineteen years old now and was the last person to possess a piece of the legendary Millenium Puzzle. All of the other shards were taken away and cast into the tombs from which they came. However, since Yugi had a pure heart, he was granted permission to have his piece of the Millenium Puzzle under his control. Also, the pair's game of Duel Monsters was not so different from that of an everyday match. Duel Monsters had been slightly dated and became less and less popular. The gigantic magical battlefields were not seen so much any longer. They were only really ever seen in tournaments. Yugi played his Dark Magician and creamed the last of Joey's Monsters, and Joey had a miniscule 200 hp left. After the slaughtering of his creatures, he was brought down to zero health; thus Yugi claimed victory of the match. "Alright! The legendary Yugi wins another match!" Yugi proudly shouted, his chest high in the air. "That's another one for the win list!" Joey sighed, "That's another one for the loss list!" "Awe, come on, Joey. Don't get all upset over it!" Yugi tried to convince his mate. Then he had a slight change of heart, "Nobody can beat me anyway!" Joey agreed and nodded his head shamefully, "Yeppers, no one can. Neither can I ever since you got your two extra Monster reborn cards, man! I mean, how are we supposed to beat you with cards like that?" "You're not!" Yugi exclaimed after a fraction of a second of pondering. "Exactly." Joey started and stood up. He was suddenly on Yugi's side of the debate. He pointed at Yugi and shouted, "Exactly why no one will be able to beat you at the Duel Monster's tournament today!" Yugi's eyes widened distinctively along with his eyebrows. His jaw just about hit the ground and nerves started to pop out of his hair- covered head. He furiously asked, grabbing both of Joey's shoulders, "What time is it? The tournament is at four o' clock and I still haven't assembled my ultimate deck yet!" Wishing that Yugi would immediately relocate his palms, Joey replied after peering at his watch for a few moments, "It's three fifteen. Wow, Yugi, you're pretty screwed unless you hurry like heck, man!" Yugi nodded and fulfilled Joey's wish of taking his hands away. He rushed into his room and came back out with a tiny box that appeared as if it could contain a mere five cards. Yugi opened it up with pride. He pulled out three of the cards with an evil smirk on his face, not showing Joey so that it would be a surprise, and replaced it with three cards already in his deck. He placed the old ones in the box and hurled it through the air into his room and said, "Okay, did my deck, now let's run!" Yugi ran out the door. Of course, after a series of years, Yugi's deck was far from the same as it was when he was questing. Joey followed and closed the door behind him. Yugi darted as fast as he possibly could down the asphalt road, his shoes tapping with every step he took. His hair was swaying in the wind as he rushed through the breeze. His deck was safely tucked away inside of his left pocket and his arms were going back and forth as he ran. Joey was behind, falling back further and further as they went. Eventually, he trailed out of Yugi's sight. Joey, after running for about half of an hour and seeing no sign of Yugi stopped running and began to walk. He wondered to himself, "I have never seen Yugi move like that before! Where did he go? No way he could get to that tournament in half of an hour!" He then peered ahead and saw a small body sitting on the side of the road, huffing and puffing. Joey thought it had to be Yugi, he had run too far to fast and had run out of breath. He walked up to Yugi and queried sarcastically, "Need a break, do ya, Speedy Gonzalez?" Yugi, still immensely short of breath replied with a deep breath and there, "Shut up, Joey. Could you run ahead and sign me up as present to the tournament? I only have a certain amount of stamina in me, you know!" Joey was not at all surprised and replied as he stood up and ran away to the tournament down the road, "Sure, Yugi, see you there!" Yugi nodded and watched Joey run out of view. After about ten minutes, he got right back up and charged down the road to dueling. When he arrived, the dueling was about to commence. The tournament took place in a wide-open field with two dueling fields on them. Yugi was very excited to see a vicinity for good old-fashioned dueling. There had to be at least one hundred people attending it, out of the crowd, Joey was nowhere to be found! He searched the many heads of contestants from the hill above the tournament where he arrived. As he was searching, he saw a man giving Yugi an evil smile. Yugi's eyes were attracted to this man as he noticed the man had one golden tooth with strange markings that were familiar to him. Yugi stared and as a woman walked in Yugi's view and passed, the man was gone. Yugi heard a voice he knew shouting to him, "Hey, Yugi! Over here!" He looked in the direction of the voice and observed Joey leaping up and down waving his arms for Yugi to come. Joey seemed to attracting an awful lot of attention, so Yugi turned beat red and just turned away. Joey then realized the heads all turned at him and gave an embarrassed chuckle. "Hehe, hi, people!" He waved his hand very slightly to them." Yugi also saw a mammoth television screen about eighty feet in the air, just like one you would see above a hockey game. An announcer began to talk and the screen had two question marks on it with a line linking them. The announcer said, "Welcome, everybody, to the Duel Monsters Tournament!" The crowd cheered loudly. The announcer continued, "Our first two contestants opposing each other will be." The two question marks were then replaced with Yugi's face and another man's face. Yugi recognized the alien face. It was the anonymous man who was staring at Yugi. The announcer finished, "The world famous Yugi and Poseidon High!" The cheers grew in volume greatly. It seemed to be an everlasting cheer, but immediately stopped as a cloaked man walked up into his duel box and placed his deck into its location. The man threw his cloak off and smiled. He stared at Yugi and exclaimed, "Are you going to up here or not?" Yugi was staring in awe. He slowly walked up into his box and put his deck down. The boxes were raised high up into the air the duel began. Each of the contenders drew seven cards from their deck and observed them. Poseidon looked at one card at the left end of his hand and laughed. Yugi noticed and kept his eye on that specific card. Each player placed down their first monster. Yugi's was a Mystic Horseman. His opponent's was a Koumori Dragon. Yugi's card was in defensive mode and Poseidon's was in attack position. The creatures appeared on the battlefield. For Yugi's next turn, he flipped his Mystic Horseman into attack mode and played Reinforcements on it. The creature's muscles grew distinctively. This didn't seem to bother Poseidon. Poseidon played a reverse trap and put down a Lord of D. Yugi then realized that Poseidon had a plan, for now his Mystic Horseman was the same as he began the battle. The Koumori Dragon attacked the Mystic Horseman, killing it and minusing Yugi's hp by 200. Yugi placed down his Gyakutenno Megami card in attack mode down, which had an attack 300 more than the Koumori Dragon. Yugi felt confident until he glanced at Poseidon who was smirking. Poseidon said, "Yugi, I have been waiting for this battle my entire life. Now to take it somewhere else. Ha, ha, ha!" As he laughed and smiled, his golden tooth was glowing and Yugi could see that it was another piece of the Millenium Puzzle! Yugi shouted frightened, "You have an unknown fragment of the Millenium Puzzle!" and pointed at it hastily. He then held his charm and screamed. Instantly, with a flash of light, he became Yu Gi Oh. As the tooth glowed, Yu Gi Oh, Poseidon, the battlefield, and Joey were all transported to an area that was pitch black; the only light was the battlefield. Joey was standing right next to the battlefield wondering what the heck was going on, just like Yu Gi Oh. Joey, who was furiously trembling with fear, asked Yu Gi Oh, "Uh, Yugi? Please tell me what is going on here?" Yu Gi Oh, with a much deeper voice than Yugi replied confused, "I wish I could tell you myself, Joey." But never broke eye contact with Poseidon. Poseidon shouted, "Now for me to play the game my way." He took the Koumori Dragon off the field to play a card Yu Gi Oh had never seen before. It was a "Evil Switcher." Poseidon saw Yu Gi Oh's confused expression and explained, "The Evil Switcher can switch itself to be my opponent's monster, but it is anything within ten feet of the battlefield." He then whipped his head at Joey. Joey suddenly froze. Yu Gi Oh shouted, "That is not a real card! You can't play it!" Poseidon once again chuckled, "Oh, it is now, Yu Gi Oh." he then threw it onto the field and the next thing the two of them knew, Joey was next to the Gyakutenno Megami. Yu Gi Oh's eyes grew as large as a walnut. He stared at Joey, who was staring back in fright, crying. "Don't worry, Joey, I'll get you out of there somehow." Yu Gi Oh stated even though he had no clue how to. Then Yu Gi Oh realized that Poseidon had not yet used the card on the left end. He was suddenly overcome with intense fear. Poseidon grasped the card, an evil glare in his pupils. He smacked it down onto the battlefield. It was a dark hole card! The battlefield exploded, taking the Lord of D., Gyakutenno Megami, and Joey with it! "Noooooooooo!" Yu Go Oh shouted. "You killed him!" Poseidon laughed with pride. "Ha! Naïve Yu Gi Oh! Joey is not dead! He is merely in the graveyard! He will die once I win this battle! If the battle ends and Joey is still in the graveyard, yes he will die. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Yu Gi Oh's body was shaking because he was so mad. He had from given up hope. He whipped out a Dark Magician! "Ha, Poseidon High, this battle is over!" Poseidon actually seemed worried for a second until he drew his card. He then played it. It happened to be a Fissure. An earthquake trembled beneath the Dark Magician. The Dark Magician fell into the never-ending pit. Now Yu Gi Oh was worried. Poseidon placed down a card that would destroy Yu Gi Oh in two hits, which was a Kojikocy. The small warrior appeared in the battlefield, his wielded sword ready to strike. Yu Gi Oh drew his card and was suddenly relieved of all fright. He played it and smiled and he shouted at the very top of his lungs, "I play the Monster reborn card!" To Yu Gi Oh's basically demise, Poseidon shouted out abruptly, "Not if I can help it!" He grabbed another card from his hand. It was the De- Spell card! Yu Gi Oh muttered some curse words under his breath. He was planning on reviving Joey. Meanwhile, back at the tournament original location, everyone was in great confusion. The battlefield, along with the warriors and Duelers disappeared into thin air! Yu Gi Oh did not yet feel defeated. He played one last card for his turn. It was a draw card. He drew five cards from his deck and wound up getting another Monster Reborn along with three pieces of Exodia and an Ancient telescope. He used the ancient telescope and saw the first five cards of his opponent's deck. They strongest card was a Hane- Hane, so Yu Gi Oh felt pretty safe, the horror had almost ended. It was Poseidon's turn again. He made the Kojikocy attack, and it drew a good 1,500 health from Yu Gi Oh. Yu Gi Oh only had 300 hp left while Poseidon had a whole 2,000! Yu Gi Oh's next turn, he played three pieces of Exodia and drew a card. It was another piece of Exodia! He put it down with the other four pieces. He also played a Trap Hole and destroyed Kojikocy! Now he had but one more card to play his turn. He lied down a Monster Reborn on his table. Poseidon appeared to feel beaten for a moment. Then he popped out rather quickly a Magic Jammed! The Monster Reborn was canceled out! Yu Gi OH was madder than he had ever been in his life. His instincts told him to just charge at Poseidon and take him down with his fists, put he knew better. It appeared Joey only had one hope left, that Yu Gi Oh would draw his last Monster Reborn and Poseidon would not possess a single card to stop it. Otherwise, Joey would be dead. 


End file.
